Night of Passion
by Yuuram88
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Strong Yaoi Content. This is a sequel to my other fic A Walk In The Night. Basically what the title says.


Night of Passion

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Beyblade.

WARNING this contains strong YAOI with lemon!!! So if you don't like boy on boy action then I suggest you leave because you've been warned!!!

This a sequel to my other fic A Walk In The Night. So if you haven't already read that story I suggest you do to better understand this one.

Also I appreciate it so much if you told me what you think of the this cause honestly this is my first lemon and I want to know if it was good or not. And I would like to thank the ones who reviewed my other fic THANK YOU!!!

**On with the story.**

Deep in the depths of the dark woods resides a Victorian style mansion surrounded by many towering trees encasing it darkness. Within the mansion two figures appear in a densely lit bedroom. A sigh of relief comes from one of the figures as he disentangles himself from the others embrace lying down on the bed in the process.

The other figure slowly approaches near the one lying on the bed crawling on top. Intense violet eyes stare into deep mahogany ones slowly leaning down to plant a soft kiss. Lips meet lightly brushing each other trying to lure the other into submission. The one below gives in adding more pressure signaling for more.

Kai feeling the others need relents as he lovingly pries Tyson's mouth open with his tongue tasting as much of him as he can. Tyson's arms twine around Kai's shoulders while Kai gently moves his left hand down to his lovers shirt exploring the soft skin underneath. A moan escapes Tyson as he arches upwards for more contact.

Smiling into the kiss Kai slowly moves to Tyson's neck licking the pulse point making him shiver pleasantly. Continuing downwards he pulls off Tyson's shirt while doing the same to himself. Leaning down again he expertly licks Tyson's right nipple bringing forth a whimper then going onto the other.

Stopping his ministration he continues on again reaching the hem of Tyson's pants. Slowly undoing it Kai rains sweet teasing kisses around Tyson's navel then dips his tongue into it sensually making him harden with need. Smiling with satisfaction Kai finishes with his pants as he pulls them down gently. Next come Tyson's boxers as Kai throws it on the floor.

Glancing back at Tyson he teasingly traces his inner thighs drawing out a long and desperate moan. Hovering over him again he leans down giving him a thorough kiss brushing the tips of his fingers up and down his member hardening it more in the process. Tyson arches into the touch wanting more. Kai refuses to give him more liking the way Tyson whimpers for his touch.

Opening his eyes Tyson gives him a pleading look breaking Kai's resolve as he finally gives in stroking him slowly. Removing his hands Kai lowers his mouth to the tip darting out his tongue to taste the pre-cum before fully taking Tyson into his mouth. Gasping out in surprise Tyson groans out loudly at the feel of his lover's mouth around him. Kai carries on while Tyson feels himself reaching the end.

Threading his fingers into Kai's hair he nudges him as a warning that he's close. Acknowledging the warning Kai prepares himself. Tyson comes into Kai's mouth swallowing every last drop loving the exotic taste of his lover. Pulling away he gives Tyson a tender kiss on the lips silently telling him if he wants to continue further. Tyson responds by deepening the kiss.

Lust full violet eyes survey dazed mahogany ones. Reaching into the drawer of the bedside stand Kai pulls out the scented oil. He lathers his fingers with it. Kissing Tyson to distract him he moves his hand down to Tyson's entrance cautiously pushing one finger in. Tyson winces at the intrusion pulling away from the kiss Kai giving him a concerned look. Tyson assures him with a small smile. Understanding his lovers need he slowly starts moving the finger in and out setting a rhythm. Kissing him to distract him from the second finger he enters again. Using the scissoring motion to stretch him he keeps moving in and out until he finally hits Tyson sweet spot making him moan loudly.

Having discovered Tyson's most sensitive spot Kai quickly removes his pants and boxers and thoroughly lathers his erection. Gazing at Tyson lovingly he spreads Tyson's legs apart positioning himself at his entrance. Tyson looks back at him telling him with his eyes that he trusts and loves him. Kai pushes in inch by painful inch. Pain streaks through Tyson but tries to relax and not let it get to him. Fully sheathed within him Kai waits a little before starting to move in and out not wanting to cause him more pain.

Pleasure courses through Tyson's body as the pain fades, moaning out Kai's name begging for more. Kai hearing his pleas starts to thrust faster but not so much to hurt him. However Tyson wraps his arms around his neck and legs around his waist fully sitting on him. Kai sensing his lovers need fastens the pace as sweat slicked bodies move in unison. Kai buries his head in the juncture between Tyson's neck and shoulder. Nibbling on the flesh he opens his mouth fangs lengthening, piercing the skin making the blood flow out and down his throat. Tyson bends his head back while moaning loudly out of pure bliss from the feel of Kai's fangs and the constant hitting of his sweet spot making Kai pump into him faster and harder.

Feeling close to releasing Kai grabs Tyson's erection stroking him in time to their movement adding more pleasure to his lover. The feel of Kai's hand on him and inside him Tyson comes violently into Kai's hand spilling his seed over both their stomachs. Feeling Tyson clench around him Kai comes soon after both crying out each others name. Tyson falls on his back as Kai falls on top of him exhausted from their love making.

Panting heavily Kai draws out of him as Tyson snuggles into his chest tired and spent sleep taking over as eyes drift close breath becoming shallow. Smiling softly at him Kai pulls the blanket over them encircling his arms around Tyson's waist joining him for a well needed rest.

**Owari**

Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review it would much appreciated.


End file.
